Aulora the Savior
by EndlessDream91
Summary: It's been three months since Fred died and George is feeling lonelier then ever. During a walk in the rain he meets Aulora a girl who just might be the girl to let him believe he can live on. Will he let her help him or just walk on by. GW/OC
1. Feel the rain

**A/n this is my first Harry Potter Story. So don't go to hard on me. I recently fell in love with George and Fred Weasley. I think it was so wrong how Fred Weasley dies in the 7th book. Usually I would bring him back but I thought this story would be better if he doesn't.**

**PS. But hey it's the wizarding world there is not limits to what could happen ;)**

**ENJOY...**

It's been three months since the war ended and everyone was moving on at a very slow pace. The one that was going to the slowest was George. He stayed in his flat above the store and rarely comes down. No one blames him though. He lost his twin, his other half. When Ron comes up in the morning to tell George that he's there and was going to open up the shop, he sees George sleeping in Fred's bed and if he is not sleeping when Ron comes by he is crying. Ginny tries to come up but she can't bring herself too. She misses Fred and seeing George broken makes her feel worse. It makes her cry harder.

**Weasley Wizards Wheezes (Diagon Alley)**

When George woke up that morning he saw that it was pouring outside. He pulled the blanket closer to him. He couldn't help but feel cold. It's the only thing he felt since the war. His twin brother was gone. It felt like half of his soul was gone. He never felt so alone before. He always had Fred by his side. Now he cries at the thought of Fred being 6 ft under.

George felt his tears coming and he sighs, He sits up in the bed and looks at the picture on the wall. It was pictures of Fred and him with their beaters uniforms playing around on their brooms. "Why did it have to be you Fred? Why couldn't it be anyone else?" He tells the picture. "I'm not strong enough without you." He cries out. He puts his head in his hands and leans his elbows on his knees letting the sob over take his body.

He hears a knock at the door. He lifts his head and sees Ginny standing at the door, her eyes starting to tear. George could tell she was trying to fight against it.

"Are you okay, George?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Not really, Gin." George answered as he tried to rub the tears out of his eyes. Ginny could hear the tone of defeat in his voice. It hurt to hear him so defeated, Ginny has never seen her older brother so broken but then again there was always a mirror image standing right next to him then also. A mirror image she would never see again.

"I miss him too George." Ginny says before turning away and closing the door.

George walks to the window and opens it. He sticks his head out and closes his eyes. He felt the rain drops and the wind hit his face. he stayed there for about ten minutes before he opens his eyes. He pulls his head back inside the house and closes the window before leaning his forehead on the cold glass.

He stands up and looks around before coming to a conclusion. "I have to get out of here." He grabs his coat and takes a deep breath before walking out of his flat and walking into the store.

Ron, who was carrying some boxes, froze when he saw George coming down the stairs. "Hey George. Good morning." He greets awkwardly.

"Hey Ron. Do you mind if I go out for a little but. I just have to get out of here. I'm sorry" He didn't give Ron time to answer and walks out into the rain.

Ron sadly watches George walk out before setting the box down and leans against the shelves. He slides down and hugs his knees to his chest as he quietly lets his tears fall.

George just stands there at first with his arms spread open, liking the feeling of the raindrops falling on top of him. He stood there for a couple of minutes before finally walking down the street of Diagon Alley.

**Caressa's Cafe (Diagon Alley)**

A quiet Cafe in Diagon Alley has three workers and a few customers. It was a warm calm feeling place where things were peaceful. The youngest employee, Noe, turns to the window and sees a young red-hair male just standing in the rain. Looking at him confusingly she turns to her Boss, and owner of the Cafe, Aulora, who was bringing a box of muffins from the back and asked her about it. "Aulora, Do you know who he is?"

Aulora puts the muffins on the counter and looks to where Noe was looking and her eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Nope, what about you AJ?"

AJ, the busboy who was cleaning one of the tables, grabs the item on the table and looks to the place where Aulora nodded towards. "Red hair? Must be a Weasley." He answers.

"A Weasley?" Noe asked as AJ walks to the counter and puts down the items in his hands and nods. "Yeah they are a pureblooded family who loves muggles. Actually they had twins who open a joke shop last year. Sadly though one of the twins died in the war at Hogwarts." AJ explains.

"Oh my gosh. That's so sad." Noe says. She gives the man one more look before going back to the coffee she was brewing.

Aulora walks to the closet in the back and came out with an umbrella. "Let's see if he wants a cup of coffee." Aulora says before walking out.

George was standing across a store where he saw a pair of twins running around in the store where their mother was yelling at them. The sight of them reminded him so much of him and Fred. He wanted to look away but he wasn't strong enough to turn his head.

He didn't know what happen but he felt the raindrops stop and looks up to see a black fabric covering his head. His eyes follow the object to see a woman close to his height with brown wavy hair and soft hazel eyes full of concern, He never seen someone's eyes that could hold so much softness.

"Hey you know you could catch a cold this way." She said loud enough for him to hear her.

"I don't mind." He says with a shrug.

"You say that now. Why don't you come inside and we can warm you up" she offered. George looks at her but doesn't answer.

"what's your name?" She asked.

"George." He quietly answers.

"Hi George my name is Aulora."

George nods and gives her a small smile.

"I own this cafe right here." She says pointing to the store behind them. "Please let me give you a hot cup of coffee or something. At least to get you dry again and out of the cold." She pleads.

George looks at her, thinking about if he should take the offer. He could tell that she was sincere and decided to take it. "I guess one coffee could hurt." he says before turning around to walk to the door. He opens it and holds the door for her.

She looks at him with a smile and George felt something he hasn't felt for months, He didn't know where it was coming from but he felt himself, like a reflex, smile back.

"Thank you." She says.

George nods and follows her inside with a smile on his face hoping it would last for a little while.

**So how was this first chapter? Does it make you want to read more.**

**please I'm begging you guys to comment me please. It would help me out so much. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. A good cup of Coffee

**A/n this is my first Harry Potter Story. So don't go to hard on me. I recently fell in love with George and Fred Weasley. I think it was so wrong how Fred Weasley dies in the 7th book. Usually I would bring him back but I thought this story would be better if he doesn't.**

**PS. But hey it's the wizarding world there is not limits to what could happen ;)**

**ENJOY**

**Caressaa's cafe (diagon Alley)**

George looks around the cafe and sees the designs on the wall moving. They have trees of different colors blowing in the wind and birds flying past the scenery. They had bookshelves covering all of the back wall filled with books. They had seats that look like they are so comfortable you could fall asleep. George noticed that it had such a peaceful atmosphere to it. He watch Aulora come back from the back and motion him to sit down before sitting down across from him on the couch opposite from the coffee table.

"This is a beautiful place you have here. Very calm and peaceful." George comments as he waves his hands towards the cafe.

"Thank you. That's what I was aiming for. I felt like everyone could have used a little bit of peace during the war." Aulora answered and noticed his face fall. She knew from then that this was the twin that lost the other side of his heart.

"My shop used to be the totally opposite. Chaotic and wild but so much fun to brighten up any kids day. it just doesn't feel the same anymore." George explains quietly.

"Death will do that to you." She answers. George's head snaps up and looks at her. That was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Do you want some coffee?" She suddenly asked confusing George even more.

"Excuse me?" He stutters out.

"Some coffee? You're freezing and a nice coffee will warm you up." She suggest.

George, who was still confused with what's going on, nods his head. "Sure I guess... what do you have?"

"Look at the table." She points. George looks down to see lots of list with all the flavors of Coffee, Cappuccino, and more floating around in a golden cursive font. "cool." He lets out. He felt himself smile when he hears her laugh.

"I'll guess I'll have a french vanilla cappuccino with cream." She nods and turns her head.

"hey Noe." She calls out.

Noe, who was ringing up a customer, turns her head. "Yeah?"

"Can you bring us a french vanilla with cream and a mocha with a double shot." She asked. Noe nods her head before going back to the customer.

"What did you mean by that?" George blurts out.

"Mean by what?" Aulora asked but knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Death will do that to you? What is that about?" He asked after.

"I heard about what happen to your brother and I know where you are coming from-"

"How in the bloody hell can you possibly tell where I'm coming from. I don't even know who the hell you are and I doubt you know anything about me." George interrupts. He really didn't mean to snap at her, especially after she has been nothing but nice to him. It's just... how could she know anything he is feeling. He expected her to get mad at him or something but she just sits there as calm as ever.

"Fine then what do you want to know? My name is Aulora Worthington. I own this cafe and the Ice cream parlor that this place turns into at 5:30 every afternoon. I live with and take care of my 6 year old brother in the flat above this shop. I come from a family of 6. I had two sisters, one who was my best friends that we were practically attached at the hip. Inseparable. I had a very good relationship with my family George." She explains then she leans in and starts talking softer. "But that was all taken away from me 4 years ago. My mom and dad picked up my sisters and I and we were on our way to pick up my brother from the babysitters when someone drove on the wrong side of the road running head on collusion with us. Killed my dad and my younger sister instantly. Two days later my sister died followed by my mother."

George sat still taking in everything she just said. This girl has lost her whole family. She might not know exactly what he was feeling but she knew pain. He barely noticed what was going on until he saw her sit down again and pushes his cup of coffee towards him.

"Drink up George. It's good." She says nodding towards his cup.

"Look I'm sorry Aulora." He leans forward and runs his hands over his face. "Except you don't know what it's like. It's different then when you lose a twin. It's like-" He started but Aulora didn't let them finish.

"You are missing an arm, half of your heart, half of your soul. You feel so cold that you can't do anything to change. You lay awake at night crying hoping that they would walk through that door telling you this is all a joke. You don't even want to open your eyes because you know you will see their beds empty and you know there is no point in calling out their name because you know they aren't going to walk through the door. That they are dead, That they're really not coming back."

George sits there in shock. She just describe everything that he was feeling. "How do you know that?"

"You should really come to terms with the fact that there are other people who feel the way you do. Take it from someone who has been there. It's so much easier if you let the rest of the people you love and still have with you, help you out. It will make it so much easier." Aulora says grabbing his hand that was hanging off his knee.

"I can't go to them Aulora. All they do is give me pity looks. It just makes me feel so much worse." George says in anguish. He could feel his tears beginning to come. He felt Aulora give his hand a squeeze.

"How do you know? They could be hurting just as much as you are. They could need you just as much as you need them." She asked him. She knew where he was coming. She knew the pain he was feeling and she would have killed to have someone to help her out. She wanted to be the person that she didn't have to him. "They try to stay strong because they know you need them too. You lost your twin brother but they don't want to lose you too. Trust me. They are hurting you just as much as you are." She ended.

There was a silence but Aulora smiled when she felt George entwine their hands together, fingers laced and him squeezing her hand almost as if he was scared that she was going to leave.

"You know George." She said waiting for him to look up at her. In a few seconds she was met with his blue eyes full of pain. She gave his hand a tight squeeze. "If you like I would like to help you as much as I can. " She finished.

George felt himself smile. "You already are." He tells her. He saw her smile and felt his smile grow bigger. It was true, Aulora was making him realize that he needs to move on. He knew Fred would be calling him a "bloody idiot." right now for acting the way he is. He knew Aulora could help him be strong again and continue on the way Fred and his plan. Joking around and making the world laugh again.

They felt the tension slowly disappearing. George grabs his cup and takes a sip for the first time. "This is Coffee is really good." He comments.

"Thank you, Noe is one of the best coffee brewer I've met." Aulora replies. Noe reminded Aulora of her younger sister and she loved having her around. Noe was fun but also a very hard worker.

"So you're a ice cream parlor owner also?" George asked. She nods. "How does that work? How do you change a store everyday?"

"magic." She says with a wink. "If you really want to know you can come back 10 minutes before 5:30 and I can show you." She hinted. George laughs and takes a sip of his coffee again.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Of course not" She says like it was the most obvious thing in the word. It reminded George of Fred and he felt his smile drop a little.

"I guess I better go though." He says moving to his pocket to grab some money.

"Don't worry about it George it's on the house." She says grabbing his cup. With her wand she moves his coffee into a to-go cup and puts a cover on. "You can repay me later."

"Thanks Aulora you really helped me out a lot." George says. He puts his cup down and gives her a hug. She happily hugged him back, making sure to give him an extra squeeze then pulls away. He smiles softly one more time before he grabs his cup again and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait do you want a umbrella on the way back to your shop?" Noe loudly asked. George looks at Aulora then at Noe. "No thank you. The rain feels refreshing and besides I have a delicious cup of coffee to keep me warm." he winks at Noe before turning to Aulora "See you later." He says before walking back into the rain.

Aulora walks back to the counter where Noe was wiping it down with a clear smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" Aulora asked, even though she knew why.

"You truly are amazing Mrs. Worthington." Noe says before grabbing a tray of muffins and taking them into the back. She heard Aulora groans and Noe laughs. She knew Aulora hated being called that. It didn't matter, she knew she was lucky to have the boss that she does.

**WWW (Diagon Alley)**

"What do you mean you don't where he is?" Ginny yells out. She came back and Ron told her George went out about 20 minutes ago and still isn't back.

"I don't know Ginny, he said he needed to get out of here and didn't exactly give me time to stop him." Ron yells back.

"He could be anywhere." Ginny says pacing back and forth. Ron felt guilty. He wanted to help George but he didn't know how. The only way he could think of was to help out with the store. He loved and looked up to Fred and George. He already lost Fred but he felt like he was losing George too.

Both Ginny and Ron looked at the door when they heard the bell above the door ring. They saw a drench George coming in. Ginny wanted to run and hug him but felt like she shouldn't. It would scare him.

"Where have you been?" She asked with sternness in her voice but still trying to be as gentle as possible.

George jumped a little when he heard Ginny and turned around to see Ginny and Ron standing there but calmed down. "I took a walk Ginny. Don't worry I'm ok. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a fast shower but I'll come back downstairs after to help with the store." George answers.

"If you don't want to George it would be okay. It's a really slow day. Barely anyone came in." Ron says.

George didn't know what to do. He kinda wanted to come down and he knew that he should. "I'll think about it." Ron nods to him then George walks up to his room.

He suddenly felt like he wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Then he remember what Aulora said. How he needed to move on with the people he still had. He also knew that if Fred was still alive today he would be making fun on George until he shaped up. He saw the picture of him and Fred and sat at the edge of his bed bringing the picture to lay on his lap.

"I hate how everyday someone thought I could live without you but hopefully she can make it easier. She should... She knows how I feel. It feels weird not having you here to finish my sentences but I know you will always be here with me. I love you brother." He smiles and puts his picture down before grabbing some changes of clothes and walking into the shower.

Ron and Ginny waited curiously downstairs. Ginny was leaning her elbows on the desk while Ron stands on the other side of the counter, facing her. "Do you really think he is going to come down?" Ginny asked looking towards the stairs. Ron shrugs and then turns to the door as he hears a customer come in.

"Did he seem a little different to you when he came in?" Ron asked. Ginny was about to answer when they heard shuffling downstairs. A few seconds later they saw a clean fresh George enter. He nervously walks towards his siblings. "Hey you guys." He says when he reaches them.

"Hey George how are you feeling?" Ginny asked stepping closer towards him.

"I'm doing okay, well a little anyway." Both Ginny and Ron nods their heads.

"It's good to see you George." Ron says. George doesn't say anything but nods to his brother.

"Excuse me can you help me? I'm trying to find a way to hear something my sister is saying and I heard this is the place to go." A customer asked. George realized this was a chance he should take. Ron was just about to help him before George answers.

"Why don't you follow me I can show you a few things you can try." He smiles and Ginny and Ron, before walking towards the customer. This was a start.

**Damn it took me forever to type this chapter for some reason but I'm finally done.**

**Did you like this chapter? Give me comments and details people please, I'm on my knees begging.**

**I love reviews. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. A winter wonderland

**I know that it has taken a really long time for me to update but I have been in a major writer's block. I still in but I was able to get this short chapter down. I'll try to think of something as soon as I can but I hope you enjoy this chapter that is long overdue.**

For the next few hours they continued working and Ginny watched in amazement. It was almost like the old George was back. George just finished ringing up a customer then he looked at t he clock then back at his siblings.

"Hey it's a really slow day why don't we close early today?" George says as he leans his elbow on the counter.

"Why would you want to close early?" Ginny asked.

"You guys worked hard enough today and actually since this whole mess happen. I'm sure there are people you would want to see right now. So go. Go home. I'll close up here." George told his siblings. He gently pushed them towards the door.

"Alright Fine. I'll see you in the morning George." Ron gave in and grab his and Ginny's jacket.

"Have a good night sleep." George says. Ginny looks at George debating if she should give him a kiss on the cheek or give him a hug.

As if George could read her mind he pulls her into a hug and places a soft kiss on her head. "I'll see you tomorrow Ginny." He whispers.

Ginny felt like crying because she forgot how safe and warm it felt being in George's arms. She missed her brother.

"I love you George." She says in his chest. George smiles to himself and gives Ginny a quick squeeze. Ginny smiles and grabs her coat from Ron and they walked out.

George watches them walk out then looks at the clock and grabs his coat. He turns out the lights and locks the door.

**CARESSA'S CAFÉ**

Aulora had finished cleaning off all the tables and storing all the food, equipment, and utensils in the storage and was ready to create her ice cream parlor. She smiled when she saw George knocking on her door. She walks to the door and lets him in. "I'm glad you can make it."

George smiles and looks down. "I hope that's okay." He says as he fiddles with his hands.

Aulora takes his hands in hers and he looks at her. "Of course it is."

"So are you ready to see how I work my magic?" She asked with a smirk. George eagerly nods.

She grabs her wand and with a few words the magic gathers in her hand. She throws George a wink and blows the magic dust out towards her café. A misty snow cloud gathers from the top of the roof and falls to the ground changing the autumn natural look of the café to a snowy winter wonderland. The walls changed to a moving pictures of people skating on a frozen pond. A girl actually looked a George and waved. He turns to Aulora who laughed before turning back to the picture and gave it a awkward wave. The floors were almost a glass white, like it was ice itself. The tables turned into a grayish white marble looking stone where snowflakes and the menus of her ice creams floated on the top of the glossy table. Comfortable white chairs surrounded the tables. The last finishing touch was the gentle small snow that fell from the ceiling.

George stood in amazement at the sight around him. He walked into the middle of the room and rotated taking in the parlor.

"This place is beautiful." He whispers. "You should be really proud of the place you have here." He stopped to look at Aulora, who stood there with a smile of pure bliss on her face. She doesn't say a word but nods her head. George walks up to her and smiles.

"so you need any help?" He asked with shrug.

**Yes this chapter is very short but I hope that it is still good. **

**Please everyone review. they help me out so much Maybe you can give me Ideas so I can get out of this writer's block. Please help me out **

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Snow Kisses

**First off I would like to apologize for the long long wait. I think its been almost two years since I wrote for this story and I'm so sorry. I re-edited the first three chapters and then added this one. I actually am kinda proud of this chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy it. **

**disclaimer: anything about Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and WB.  
**

**Aulora's Snow Kisses **

It was a good thing that George offered to stay and help because for some reason tonight after the rain stopped, everyone decided to come out for some ice cream and the place was crowded. Aulora protested about him staying to help but in the end, he wouldn't let her win. She dropped her shoulder in defeat and showed him what to do. It was tiring at first but in the end he got the hang of it and after that, George had to admit they made a good team.

They were getting through their rush and George would causally look over at Aulora. She had a big white smile on her face that he noticed was always there when she was dealing with a customer. He didn't understand how someone who has lost so much could still enjoy life. He wanted that happiness, not only for himself but for his family. When he hugged Ginny earlier he could feel how much she was hurting, but he also felt some of that hurt leave her body.

"What are you thinking about?" He felt someone ask him as his leg was nudged to the side. He looked to his right to see Aulora standing there with a smile on her face as she wipes her hands with a towel.

"What?" He asks her as he scratches the back of his neck.

"You don't stare off into space for that long unless you are thinking about something. What's up?" She answers. She leans her back against the counter and crosses her arms over her chest, facing George.

"I was just thinking about my sister. I thought about what you said, so when I went back to my shop I washed up a little and went to help out. It was actually kind of fun." He says with a small smile.

"That's good." She says cheerfully. She was happy to hear that George does want to move on. She would never want someone to stay in depression. Everyone deserves to be happy and to see that George wants that too made her feel better.

"Yeah and when my brother and sister were leaving I hugged Ginny and it's like I could feel everything she was feeling."

"You think she needed it?" She asks stepping closer to him.

George nods his head immediately. "Ginny definitely needed it but I think I needed it also." He admits. He looks up and saw Aulora smiling brightly at him. He didn't know what it was but there was something about her smile that just could calm George down, made him feel like things were going to be okay and he needed that.

"Lori." They hear a little kid shout. They both turn around to see Noe coming in with a little boy with brown hair, and a smile that look almost too familiar. Aulora smiles at George and grabs his hand before dragging him to the kid.

She bends down and grabs the kid into her arms. "Hey honey. How was Mrs. Janette house?" She asks as she pulls back.

"It was okay. Noe said I could have ice cream. Can I?" He squeals in happiness.

"Sure but first I would like you to say hi to my friend. George this is my brother Lenny. Lenny this is my friend George." She introduces.

George takes and knee and stick out his hand. "Hi Lenny."

"Hi ya George." He says as he acts like a big boy and takes George's hand. George chuckles and looks back and forth from Lenny to Aulora. You could tell they were brother and sister. They had the same bone structure and the same hazel eyes with the same smile but each smile gave off a different feeling for George. Every time he saw Aulora's smile he felt calm and peaceful with a hint of butterflies, it was the only way he could describe it. But when he saw Lenny's, he felt a sense of the past, like an adult going down memory lane. He felt a sense of Happiness.

"Do you want some help Aulora? It's busy tonight. I'm sure it would be okay." Noe offers as she takes a look around.

"None sense. Why don't you go home? Get some sleep or go hang out with some friend. We will be fine here and I'm sure Lenny would love to help out." Aulora tells her as she wraps her arm around Noe's shoulder and leads her to the door. George watches her but looks down when he feel someone tugging on his pants. He sees Lenny looking up at him.

"Can you help me get my ice cream?" He asks.

George smiles and takes Lenny's hand before taking him behind the counter and helping him. After she finished talking to Noe, Aulora looks to the counter to see Lenny and George playing together and the sight almost brought tears to her eyes. They were laughing and playing with the ice cream. She saw George dip his finger into the ice cream and wiping it on Lenny's nose, which caused Lenny to have a giggle fit. It was a true beauty to see both boys coming to life.

- (A couple hours later) -

George ended up staying the whole night and helped Aulora closed down while she took Lenny upstairs to bed. When she came back down George could tell she was tired and sat her down on one of the couches. He brings her a small cup of water before sitting next to her.

"Thank you for helping tonight George." She tells him as she makes herself comfortable.

"No thank you Aulora for today. I think I really do owe you my life. I haven't lived this much in what feels like forever." He tells her. He felt his cheeks flush and turns his head away.

"It will get better George." She whispers as she brushes her knuckles over his cheek.

George doesn't answer but he does give her a nod. "I do have a question for you though." He starts.

He turns to face her and see her waiting for the question. "Where did you get the name Snow Kisses?" He asks.

She burst out laughing and throws her head back. "You scared me there.. But umm Lenny made it up. It was his idea for the Ice cream parlor and so I asked him what it should be called and he said 'It should be called after you kisses, your snow kisses' I felt like I had no choice." She admits with a smile.

George felt himself smiling back and nods his head. "You are amazing Aulora. After everything you've been through and you can still do all of this and you are doing a wonderful job raising your brother. You are just… incredible. How do you do it?"

"It's actually easy. It just needed to be done." She tells him and George found himself looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I miss my family so much and they gave me a good life while they could and I felt like I had to give my brother the best life I could give him with what I had and that is what I will continue to do until I die."

George felt himself flinch when he heard that and shakes his head. "Please don't say die, especially when it comes to you."

Aulora cups his face and turns his head to her. She brings her face close to his and looks him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here whenever you need me. I promise you George." She tells him. She rubs her thumb up and down his cheek waiting for him to say something.

But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. It felt like he had so much to say, yet nothing at all. He just kept looking into her hazel eyes and before he knew it. He brought her lips to his. He felt so much for this girl that he met today but there was just something about her that took his pain away. He kissed her like his life depended on it.

Aulora was definitely taken by surprise by it but kissed him back. She felt that spark that she only heard in movies or stories but once George's lips touched her she felt a spark go through her body. It was a good thing she was sitting down cause she felt like if she tried to stand her legs would turn to jelly.

When they both realized air would be necessary they pull apart but both of their eyes were still closed and they were breathing heavy. When they both open their eyes they were both clouded with lust or love? George couldn't decide which one.

"I think I better go." He whispers and she nods her head. She leans her forehead on his before pulling back and letting him go.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" He asks.

She smiles and nods her head. "George you can come back whenever you want." She tells him. He smiles and pulls her close, laying her head into the crock of his neck. Aulora wraps her arms tightly around him and lays a butterfly kiss on the side of his neck. They stayed like that for a minute before George finally lets go and stands up. Aulora walks him to the door and leans against the door frame.

"This day was the best day of my life." He whispers to her before kissing her gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her after he pulls back.

She nods and watches him walk away. She felt breathless after that, just watching him walk away. She didn't expect any of this when she woke up this morning. She sighs out with a smile before giggling and closing the door.

**WWW**

When George arrived at the front of his store he stood there for a while. He wanted to go to bed. It did help to know the next time he wakes up he could see Aulora again but still a part of him felt like there was something he had to do and he knew what it was, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to do it.

_'Come on Gred man up'_ He heard the whisper in his ear. He didn't know if it was actually Fred or if it was just his consciousness but it worked because with one deep breath he apparated to the front of the burrow.

**The burrow**

He looked up and sigh before walking in to the house. He knew it was late but he was hoping someone was still up. He heard noise come from the kitchen and made his way there.

"It's time for bed sweetheart don't you think?" He heard his dad tell his mother, it sounded like she was still washing the dishes.

"Yeah mom we can finish that for you." He heard Bill offer so he knew that Bill and Fleur was there as well. He walks into the kitchen and clears his throat.

"George." Everyone gasp at his arrival and he felt him shallow. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" His dad asks. His saw his mother walks towards him but even he could tell she was unsure about hugging him.

"Hey everybody I just came because umm.." He started. Molly was standing in front of him and he could tell she was tired. She was sad and although she tried to stay as strong as she could she was breaking. The sight brought tears to his eyes. Aulora was right, his family was hurting just as much as him and all he wanted was Fred to come back. He knew tears were running down his face as Molly brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry." He tells her before breaking down and pulling her into his arms. He felt her arms wrap around him and felt her angst and desperation. He felt her tears running on to his shoulders and just held on to her tighter. He hadn't done it before, well not since Fred died and him and mother finally had the hug and the cry that was long overdue.

**Like I said I am so sorry for the long ass wait but I hope you all enjoyed it. i will try to update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. Maybe if I watch Harry Potter it will help me continue. Let me know what you think though everyone.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**EndlessDream91**


	5. What's making you smile Georgey?

**Chapter 5: What's making you smile Georgey?**

George found it amazing how fast time flies, it didn't matter if you are drowning in sorrow or if you are flying with bliss, you blink your eyes and find out a week has passed by. It felt like only yesterday the war happen and Fred was dead and his heart was broken, then before he knew it, he was falling in love. He wasn't looking for it but it found him, in a day none the less. George couldn't help but realize, life was on its own clock and it's up to you to try and keep up with it.

Every day for the past month, George would wake up early in the morning and make his way to Caresaa's café, help Aulora open up the shop, say good bye to Lenny who goes off to his daycare center, have a cup of coffee while talking to Aulora and her workers, before going off to his own store to start the day. Sometime throughout the day he would try to come by every now and then. He hasn't told his family about Aulora yet or where he goes. It's not that he was ashamed or that he didn't trust his family. He just felt like Aulora was just too good to be true. He was scared he was going to wake up one day and find out it was all a dream.

She has been making it easier for George to wake up in the morning because he always looked forward to seeing her. He loved how they could always talk for hours. Even throughout the long days where he couldn't come by the shop, he gave her an enchanted necklace and he wore the replica of the same necklace (Except a little bit more masculine) that had what looked like a Stop watch locket to everyone's eye but if they open the locket, they can pass small messages. She always had a way of making him smile, even without seeing her face. They never discussed what they were but they knew what they wanted. He loved spending time with her and he knew he was falling in love with her. After Fred died he never thought he would be able to love again but when it came to her, he couldn't help himself. He was falling fast and hard, but because of that he was oblivious to the looks and curiosity that he was giving his family.

**The Potter's home**

"I'm telling you guys, something is going on with him." Ron belts out in frustration as he and Hermione sits across Harry and Ginny in the Potter's home.

"Here he goes again." Hermione sighs out as she rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What? If you saw him every day like I have you would be suspicious too." Ron says defensively.

"Oh come off it Ronald." Hermione spits out at him. Ron was going to retort but stopped when He heard Ginny trying to hold in a laugh.

"But why does it have to be a bad thing mate?" Harry asks as he leans back in his seat.

"Yeah Ron. Look as curious as I am to see what has got him smiling these days, the fact is, is that he is smiling. George. It looks like we are getting bits and pieces of the old George back and I'm not going to do anything to mess that up." Ginny tells him.

As much as Ron would love to push it, he knew she was right. Whatever George was doing was working and he shouldn't push that. He just wishes that George trusted him enough to open up to him.

**Caresaa's café**

George and Aulora were sitting on one of the couches that day when Lenny came running in with AJ right behind him.

"Buddy you gotta stop running ahead of me or your sister is never going to trust me again." AJ tells Lenny as he scoops up the boy from behind causing Lenny to squeal out in giggles before he is dropped in between the two lovebirds.

"Thanks AJ." Aulora says with smile after giving Lenny a kiss on the head.

"No problem boss." He tells her before walking away. Aulora couldn't even begin to describe how grateful for the people she worked with. There were times where things got really hard for having to take care of the store and Lenny but Noe, AJ, and the night workers, Kara and Markus are always willing to help her out with picking up Lenny from Day care or dropping him off, taking care of inventory, or sending Aulora to bed when she is about to over work herself. She would do anything to take care of them but it swelled happiness in her to know they are willing to do the same. She might not have her family with her anymore, but before she knew it, she had this family in her life.

"Uh oh Lenny, Lori is dazing again." George whispers teasingly in Lenny's ear loud enough for Aulora to hear him. She shakes her thoughts away before slapping George in the arm then smiling down at her giggling brother.

"And before I forget, I remember a little butterball saying he has been craving some jellybeans of some sort, particularly interested in, while I have no idea, a fart taste bean." George says with a smirk. Aulora rolls her eyes at him, thinking she was going to regret this but then looked at Lenny whose smile was shining brighter and brighter with each word that was coming out of George's mouth, she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched George hand Lenny a box of Jellybeans.

"Thanks George." Lenny screams out as he throws his arms around George's neck before running away. George turns to her laughing and sees her smirking at him as she leans her head on her hand that was leaning on the back of the couch. "What?"

"If he throws up George I swear you are cleaning it up." She says reprimanding him.

"Yes mummy." He teases before wrapping his arm around her, pulling her body flush against his, his lips finding hers.

She pulls away, slightly dazed but was able to say "I hope you don't kiss your mummy like that."

"Like what…like this." And before she knew it, George was pulling her into another kiss. She smiles against it but places her hands on his chest and pushes away. "None of that cutie, that has to wait for later tonight." She tells him but doesn't move away.

"EWWW LENNY THAT TASTES LIKE EARWAX." Noe screams out, George and Aulora looks towards the counter to see Noe wiping at her tongue while Lenny and AJ stand there, in a fit of laughter.

"Lenny that wasn't very nice." Aulora says as she stands up and crosses her arms over her chest.

Lenny puts his hands up saying "It was AJ's idea." Noe glares at AJ before punching him in the arm. "You are such a bloody idiot."

"Ouch it was a joke girlie." He says rubbing his arm trying to look as innocence as possible but Noe was having none of it. She punched him one more time for good measure before walking away.

Aulora chuckles at her workers before turning back to George. "I think that is my cue to get back to work."

George nods his head and stands up, taking her back in his arms again as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Don't worry love, I'll be okay."

"Good to know, know get out of here before your prankster ways continue to rub off on to my brother." She says with a wink before pecking him on the lips and walking away. George smiles as he watches her walk away but frowns when he realizes what she said. "_Prankster"_ He couldn't remember the last time he pulled a prank on anyone. Sure his playfulness attitude was slowly coming back but it wasn't the same. He remember when he looked forward to always trying to bring a smile on someone else face but now it was such hard work to put a smile on his own face, let alone someone else.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a couple coming in the café until he bumps shoulders with the lad. "Oh sorry there." He says looking up only be met with Draco Malfoy. He hasn't seen the kid since that day but he had to admit, he does look like he does seem to be doing good considering what his family has been through since the war, being on the bad side then betraying them but after doing so much bad there wasn't much forgiveness.

"Malfoy." He nods to the blonde.

Malfoy looks stricken at first before his shoulders relax and he nods back. "Weasley."

No longer needing anything to be said they go their separate ways, neither one noticing the following eyes that were coming out of a nearby bookstore with curiosity and caution.

Noe looks up seeing Malfoy walk in with her best friend at his side. "Tori." She says with a smile as she leans over the counter to hug her and gives Draco a soft hug as well.

"Hey Noe, we were walking around and thought we could come by and say hi." Astoria Greengrass says as she pulls back. She turns to her boyfriend of two months and sees the tension in his stance. She links her arm through his and automatically feels him soften but still remains quiet.

"Well well well if it isn't the fairest couple of the land." Aulora says as she spots them after coming down from the upstairs loft and goes directly behind the counter.

"I still don't see why you have to say that everytime you see us Aulora." Astoria says with a playful scowl. Aulora laughs as she comes from behind the counter with a muffin in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"It's the name of the game baby." She tells the younger girl as she hands her a dazzleberry muffin. Astoria smiles as she looks at the muffin before giving Aulora a nod and walks to a chair. She places the cup of tea in Draco's hand and closes his hand around it. "Tension relief in a cup, enjoy." She says softly then lightly taps his cheek and walks away. Draco watches her walk away then smiles behind the cup that he brings to his lips as he walks to the table where his girlfriend occupied.

"Oh yeah if Lenny offers you a jellybean, don't take it."

**WWW **

While Ron is in the back, clearing out some boxes and getting ready to restock some of the shelves out in the front, Ginny and George were out in front with Ginny commanding the cash registrar and George straightening shelves that were left a mess. He walks to the registrar and leans his elbows against the counter. Ginny stops what she is doing and sniffs him.

He raises his eyebrow at her. "Can I help you?"

"You smell like nutmeg, Since when do you like nutmeg?" She asks as she leans back. George was taken aback by the question and lifts his arm up trying to see if he smelt it as well. It must have been the café, he's never noticed it before.

"umm I don't. I was walking around the alley at lunch maybe I walked past a cloud if it when I walked past that coffee shop." He says, not completely lying to his sister.

She was just about to ask something when Harry and Hermione walk into the store. "Hey mates." George says happy to get the subject off of him.

"Hey guys we were wondering if we can speak to Ron." Hermione says, not completely looking at him in the eye. George notices it and raises his eyebrow but Ginny wasn't pay attention.

"He's in the back." She says with a wave of her hand, her attention never leaving George. He watches them go away before turning back to Ginny who was looking at him in suspicion.

"What Ginny?"

"Are you seeing someone?" She bluntly asks that George chokes on air.

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you seeing someone?" She repeats without missing a beat.

"No I'm not. Why do you ask?" He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, you just seem to be happier lately, What's making you smile Georgey?" She challenges. George couldn't help but feel happier hearing her say that. Aulora must really be changing him if even his family members can see how happier he is but if he tells Ginny, it will make this real and sometimes reality breaks the bliss and George didn't want to let that happen for as long as possible so instead he gives her the bright smile she was talking about before leaving her at the counter, leaving Ginny to rolls her eyes.

In the back of the store, Harry and Hermione find Ron just about to leave the back room and stop him before closing the door behind them.

"What's going on guys?" Ron says putting down the boxes he was carrying.

"Remember how you were saying something was going on with George." Hermione starts, hoping she wasn't about to make a big mistake.

Ron stays quiet but nods his head.

"Well when we were coming out of Gresto's bookstore, I noticed that George and Draco Malfoy was in the coffeeshop from across the street from there, they were talking to each other before he left the store." Harry explains to him.

Ron felt all the blood leave his body, why would George want anything to do with Malfoy? "Why do you think this is something that has to be worried about?"

"Well I'm sorry mate but when has anything that has to do with Malfoy was something we didn't need to worry about?"

Ron doesn't say anything, he just sighs and turns around and runs his hands over his face. What was going on with his older brother?

**Like I said before I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. I'm really sorry for making everyone wait for so long. I hope you all enjoy the chapter so please review and let me know what you think and what you are hoping is to come. **

**EndlessDream91  
**


	6. Forgive yourself

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, rights go to JK rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**This chapter is for Brown-Eyed-Marauderette, she wrote an awesome review that really pushed me to finish this chapter as soon as I could. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**_Chapter 6- Forgive yourself _  
**

The week starting the new month for George has definitely been a busy one. He came to realize that he couldn't always rely on Ron or Ginny to always want to work at the shop. Ron would want to start training for a real job like an Auror and Ginny will return to Hogwarts at the end of the summer, so he decided to hire more workers so that if Ron or Ginny ever left, he wouldn't find himself alone.

So far he was able to find two workers, two very different people, first was Glenda, she excelled in mathematics and calculations, and being the oldest siblings and the only girl in the family of five, he knew she could definitely hold her own with pranksters. She reminded George a lot of Ginny. She picked up everything really quickly and was very friendly with all customers knowing how to handle each customer with different personalities. George has never had an older sister and believes he never wanted one but now that he has gotten to know Glenda he felt that thought changing.

Well after Glenda, came Bleu, right on the spot George knew he would like this boy and boy was he right. He came to find that unfortunately Bleu is a squib, but apparently he is a genius in the muggle world. He had an attitude that George believed every squib should have, he has tried to do everything that wizards could do, with science. He wouldn't let himself become another Filch and have people look down at him and for that he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts after summer was over. He knows how not to dwell on the things that he can't do, but excel in the things he can. At the age of 16 he is a scientist and an inventor and now he is also a co-inventor to any Weasley Products. Ron was hesitant to George's choice of hiring the squib but George believed in Bleu and who was George to not hire him, especially someone who he believed had great potential.

And now that he had more hands at the store, he was able to steal Aulora and Lenny to a day in the park, and that's where he found himself lying down on a blanket under a tree with Aulora lying down beside him as Lenny plays on at the parks playground.

"This is nice, but what brought this on?" Aulora asks as she turns her head towards him. His arm was under her as she used it as a pillow.

"I just thought we could use a day off that's all. Gin, Ron and Glenda are running my store and you know Noe and AJ can run your store with their eyes closed. I thought you might like the fresh air." He tells her with a wink.

She smiles softly and kisses him gently on the lips. "I do. Thank you George."

"So how are Glenda and Bleu doing?" She asked after, turning back to the clouds in the sky.

"They are doing great. Glenda can handle her own, she never did need my help. Now Bleu though, even though he tries to show he is confident sometimes I think he is scared he is going to mess something up. He has so much potential though, I can feel it."

"That's why he needs you, he needs someone to believe in him and help him when he does mess up." She encourages, snuggling her body closer to him.

"Well if anyone should know, it would be you." He adds, she looks at him with the questioning look that made George chuckle before pecking her nose and continuing. "All your workers practically worship the ground you walk on."

"I wouldn't go that far." She says hitting him lightly in the chest.

"Ok find but they do look up to you and you can't deny that."

She sighs then softly nods her head. "Yeah well they certainly haven't had the easiest life but then again who hasn't."

George tenses with her words but when he feels her place a butterfly kiss on his chest he slowly relaxes. He takes a breath before saying "What are their stories? if they don't mind you telling me."

She sits up and leans her back against the tree they were under. George then sits up facing her, crossing his legs and patiently waiting for her to continue. Her hands were dangling on her legs and he grabs one hand with his, as he lazily plays with her fingers.

"Kara and Markus are brother and sister, their father died in the war and their older brother felt like he had to become the father figure. Growing up they rarely saw him caused he worked so much trying to keep the family afloat. They feel like finally since they are old enough to work they can take some of the load off of their brother which they told me is actually working. He doesn't work as much and now with the war done they can breathe a little easier. AJ's story is a little bit darker. His father wasn't a very nice person, mean to everyone, drank constantly, and thought actions spoke louder than words and didn't care who he hurt, including his own son. Luckily his mother finally had enough, packed up their things in the middle night and they ran. He had a hard time living after that though, scared that he would blink and his father would be there madder than ever, last he told me though that his father was caught in a cross fire one night at a pub, killed instantly."

George felt his shoulder drop in relief, he couldn't believe what Aulora was telling him, he never thought anything like this could happen to someone he knew. Meeting AJ you would have never thought that that was his life.

"and Noe, that adorable little girl who is full of life, has had a life full of death. Her father was never in the picture but when she was 3 her mother who was addicted to a muggle drug overdosed and died, her grandparent took her in but they were already so old and worn they ended up dying 2 years later, she was sent to live with her uncle, 5 years later her uncle got diagnosed with cancer and died a year later, she was then sent to live with her aunt but they don't get along very well so when she was 16 she ended up moving in with a friend of hers who was already on his own considering he was 21 at the time."

"Bloody hell." George breaths out. He couldn't believe it, he still doesn't. There is no way that someone can go through all that and still get up in the morning and smile as much as Noe does. "How does she do it? How can she see so much death and yet still has the courage to live?"

Aulora knew where George's thoughts and feeling were coming from considering how he was when they first met. When Fred died all George wanted to do was join him and here he was hearing someone who not only lost one person she loved but 4 of them at such a young age of her life. But she also knows Noe, she has come to love that girl like her sister and she is the strongest girl Aulora has ever met.

"Maybe because she has faith. She told me that every day gets easier to accept knowing that when they were alive everyday was a constant battle for them how can she be upset knowing they aren't in pain anymore? Her story is not all bad though." She tells him with a soft smile.

"Just last year Noe got sick but started to over work herself, one day leaving her apartment she got really dizzy and almost fell down the stairs if it wasn't for one of her neighbor, Charlie Grey, turns out he is a pediatrician, he ummm takes care of sick children in the muggle world like a healer, anyways he made her get back in the house and helped her get over her sickness and became good friends with him. One day her aunt told her to go through the attic and she came across her birth certificate and what does she find.. her father's name is Charlie Grey." She explains like she is telling an exciting story which George had to admit, just got interesting. His eyebrow shot up at the information and she nods her head before continuing.

"She was furious at first and confronted him. He admitted he did have a relationship with her mother when they were seniors in high school but she never told him about her. It was a little awkward and rocky at first but now things are the way it should have been in the first place. So Noe might have lost more people then she should have but she did gain her father, she gained a best friend in him I heard, she also gained a family with us at the store, she has a lot to live for and she knows that."

George could see the similarities that Noe has been through that he was going through right now. Aulora noticed George running through his mind, hoping that he wasn't digging himself into his depression again, they have been doing so good. George looks up at her and gives her a smile.

"I'm okay babe I promise." He tells her, like he could almost read her mind. The smile that he receives makes him feel light. He could understand why Noe could smile if Aulora was something she gain, you could never feel any pain with Aulora, it just wasn't possible.

**Diagon Alley**

Ron quietly walks down the street of Diagon Alley to meet Harry outside of the café that Harry saw George coming out of. Caresaa's Café. He nods his head to Harry before making their way in and after looking around Ron had to admit, he did feel quite relaxed.

"Hey boys, can I help you?" A girl, no older than them, asked them as she moved around the café. She had bright hazel eyes with dark brown straight hair and a light tan instead of the fair skin that both boys had.

"I don't know really, we are trying to find our friend Draco Malfoy. Do you know if he comes in a lot?" Harry asks.

The girl shakes her head. "I'm sorry I can't say that I do."

Ron nods his head. "Well thanks anyway."

She smiles and nods her head. Once Noe turns her back to them she loses her smile. She didn't get a very good feel from them when they came in, she didn't like them one bit but she knew one thing, that was George's brother and she didn't thrust him one bit so there was no way she was going to lead them to Draco. That boy has enough on his plate.

**The Burrow**

Molly was in her family room folding the laundry when she heard her clock chime before turning her head to see George walk in. She smiles from ear to ear before standing up and enveloping her son in her arms. Ever since that night that he came over and they cried in each other's arms, he has been coming around more and every time she would see more and more glimpses of her son again. She didn't know what was making her son heal but she wasn't one to pry, she was grateful.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?" She asks as they separated. He shakes his head and sits on a couch near by the couch she was previously sitting at.

"So what brings you by?"

"I just wanted to.." He starts off before clearing his throat. Molly could see that whatever George had to say must have been importance to him so she put down the clothes she was folding and turns her attention to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything mum, you have always tried to give us everything we asked for and you always wanted what was best for us, protected us and loved us with all your heart and I don't know if I ever properly thanked you for everything." Molly didn't try to hide the tears that were falling down her face. She brought her hands to heart feeling complete bliss from hearing these words but worry about where it was coming from.

"I don't want you to think that I never appreciated it or wasn't grateful-" He started and Molly started shaking her head as she got up and placed herself next to George, cupping his face to look him in the eye.

"George I never had a thought in my mind. You don't have to thank me for being a mom love. When I gave birth to each of you I made a promise to you, and to myself, and to your father that I will do everything in my power to give you the life that you deserve and I will love you unconditionally even after death. Do you understand me my boy?" She tells him.

He smiles at her and nods his head. She shakes her head at him as she smiles a sad smile and kisses him on the forehead before letting go of his face.

"What's going on with you George?" She asks.

George laughs as he looks towards the ceiling. If only he could figure that out himself but he would deal with that later, right now he just felt too good.

"I just…mum I have to tell you something. I'm in love." He admits it and he felt a weight lift off his shoulder. His mum was the first person he told that too, he hasn't even told Aulora that yet. He chuckles at his mother's shocked face. She shakes it off as she hears him laugh and slaps him in the arm.

"What? In love? Since when? With who? You tell me right now mister." She inquires, pointing her finger in his face. Laughing, George pushes his mother's fingers down.

"Her name is Aulora, I met her at Diagon Alley and she just came out of nowhere. She showed me a light in a really dark place, she was there when I really needed her. I think she saved me." He whispers.

"From what?" She asks, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"From myself." He answers.

Molly was quiet after that, taking in what her son was telling him. She cups the back of his head and kisses his cheek. "I love her already." She whispers in his ear as she wraps him in a hug that he returned tightly.

**Aulora's snow kisses (Diagon Alley)**

After a long night Aulora, Kara, and Markus were finally ready to lock up.

"Alright that looks like the last of it." Aulora says as she looks around the closed up shop before walking to the door. "Get out of here you two." She tells them as she holds the door open for them.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." Markus says before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek and walking out. Markus never failed to make her smile, he was a gentle giant, so much taller than any of the other workers here but he couldn't hurt a fly as where Kara was softer and quieter, she doesn't talk much but her dark green eyes and expression spoke volumes. Kara gives her a hug before following her brother. Aulora watches them leave and was about to close the door when she saw a platinum blonde head walking his way up towards her shop.

"Malfoy?" She calls out. Scared out of his thought, Draco looks up in worry and fear before relaxing somewhat when he saw it was Aulora. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I just..I wanted to get out of my house, get some fresh air." He answers.

Aulora could tell he was uncomfortable. He has always been like that since Astoria introduced him to Aulora two months ago. She has heard stories of the Malfoys and Draco himself and all she could see when she looks at him was a troubled and damaged boy, but she didn't pity him, she related to him.

"You wanna come in?"

"You're closed."

"The store is. I heard the loft upstairs isn't." She answers, softly nudges his arm giving him a smile. He looks at her before finally cracking a smile and nods his head. She guides him in before locking the door and leads him up the stairs to the loft her and Lenny lived in. She gestures to the sofa in the living room before going to the kitchen to make them tea. Instead Draco sits on the barstool at the counter of her kitchen.

Aulora leans her elbows on the counter across from Draco. "So what's going on with you Draco?"

Draco rolls his eyes as he lets out a heavy breath. Aulora chuckles as she pushes the cup of tea towards him "That bad huh?"

"Not bad, just difficult. We lost respect, our reputation, power, practically our dignity."

"Things you took for granted." She whispers and Draco nods his head in defeat. "Look Draco things will always be hard and no offense but especially for you and your family but I'm not going to hold that against you. You made a mistake Draco and you know, it's okay it happens."

Draco starts to shake his head rapidly. "No it's not okay Aulora. My mistakes aren't just little mistakes that everyone can quickly forgive. People died because of my mistakes."

"And do you regret it?' She asks quickly before he could continue.

He whips his head to the side like he just had been slapped because he couldn't look her in the eye. Aulora walked around the counter and stands in front of him. "Draco, do you regret the things you've done?"

He closes his eyes and nods his head.

"Then you can beat this, I know you can. You gotta start somewhere but you can't do that if you don't feel remorse for the things you have done wrong but you do because there is good in you and you aren't alone, you have people who love you. Do yourself a favor Draco, use them."

He can hear her words but he was having a hard time accepting that she was right. He didn't deserve it, any of it. He didn't deserve Astoria and her love, he didn't deserve Noe and Aulora's friendship and he certainly didn't deserve anyone's forgiveness.

"Listen to me Draco, you have to forgive yourself, you have to move on and get rid of this guilt cause it you don't it's going to kill you."

Maybe he deserves that faith, to die.

"You don't want that Draco. I can tell what you are thinking and it's not right." She says loud enough to snap him out of his thoughts. She continues when he looked up at her. "Think of Astoria. I know you really like her as she does to you, do you really think you can leave her in this world alone. You don't want that. I know what I'm talking about, I have seen Death, and death has taken from me I know the feeling and the pain that comes with it, trust me you don't want to bestow that on Astoria and your parents."

From the look in his eyes she could tell she was almost getting through with him but not quite yet. This boy was having a hard time accepting what has become of him and his family and his head wasn't in the right place. She has seen this look before, in George. She was able to get through to George and she was damn if she wasn't going to get through to Draco.

"Fine, think of it this way, you say you regret your actions because it has led people to their death, therefore you would be a killer which I don't believe is true but if you give in to this guilt you are feeling and it kills you then you will be because with your death you will kill Astoria and your mother along with you. So please for the love of Merlin, forgive yourself so you can save yourself. I know it's not going to be easy, it's going to be hard but believe me, it will be worth it in the end."

She hit the nail on the coffin…so to speak.

**Intense but I was surprised how much I liked it and I hope you all did as well, let me know what you thought of the chapter, what you think of the story and the character. Reviews are always appreciated.  
**

**Endlessdream91  
**


End file.
